m21fandomcom-20200214-history
MEGAPATH
Escalation http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=2 edit =Operations Escalation Paths= http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=3 edit =Purpose= To define a method of escalating customer issues to Provisioning and support from enterprise, smb customers and major accounts. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=4 edit =Persons Affected= Select enterprise customers and major accounts http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=5 edit =Policy= Enterprise customers and major accounts who are not satisfied with the service they have received from Provisioning and Support or have mission critical issues that require immediate assistance will be provided escalation paths to request management action on specific issues. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=6 edit =Definitions= An escalation is an issue that 1) MegaPath did not meet commitments that were set in advance for the customer or 2) requires immediate assistance. To be escalated, an issue must first be submitted through normal channels, i.e., web, e-mail, or phone. An incident number will be assigned on the first contact and is required before any issue can be escalated. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=7 edit Escalation business hours: 8:00am-5:00pm Monday - Friday http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=8 edit =Eligible Issues:= http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=9 edit =Provisioning:= A request sent when an order has fallen outside of the provider's norm time frames and the initial status request went unanswered. An order that has fallen way outside of norm provisioning time frames where the provider does not seem to be moving forward. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=10 edit =Support:= •Trouble Tickets with no updates in 48 hours. •End User’s connection is completely down and normal contact method did not resolve. •Activations, Customer has not been contacted within 48 hours of IW completion. •All other issues not outlined above will need to be directed to the normal contact methods or through ths designated Account Manager. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=11 edit =Initial Requests:= •Phone: MP Provided # and PIN •Email: provisioning@megapath.net or support@megapath.net •Web & Customer Central: http://www.megapath.com http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=12 edit PROCEDURES http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=13 edit =Required customer steps:= •Confirm an initial incident has been opened. •Provide all pertinent information (Contact name, Customer ID, original Incident # and issue) and requested action for the quickest possible resolution. •Determine the department that the issue needs to be escalated to and email the below http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=14 edit =escalation email addresses accordingly:= Provisioning: provisioning_priority@megapath.net Enterprise Proactive Support: noclead@megapath.com Technical Support Reactive Support: prioritysupport@megapath.com SSL SOC Support: sslopps@megapath.com http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=15 edit =Automated escalation steps:= http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=16 edit =2nd Level Escalations:= The standard response to the customer for a 2nd level escalation is within 4 business hours. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=17 edit =3rd Level Escalations:= The standard response to the customer for a 3rd level escalation is within 2 business hours. http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=18 edit Activations Escalation Path http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=19 edit =Level 1= austinactivations@megapath.com 877-611-6342 http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=20 edit =Level 2= Less than 24 hours Daniel Book Adaniel.book@megapath.com 512-241-7658 http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=21 edit =Level 3= 24-48 hours All Guerra Manager, Activations aguerra@megapath.com 512-241-7585 http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=22 edit =Level 4= Greater than 48 hours Scott Young VP scott.young@megapath.com w. 925-201-2515 c. 530-990-3412 http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=23 edit Technical Support Escalation Path http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=24 edit =Level 1= prioritysupport@megapath.com http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=25 edit =Level 2= http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=26 edit =Level 3= http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=27 edit =Level 4= http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=28 edit =Level 5= http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=29 edit NOC Escalation Path http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=30 edit =Level 1= noclead@megapath.com http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=31 edit =Level 2= Miles Rumppe NOC Lead noclead@megapath.com 512-241-7580 Jason Lopez (M-F 8-5pm CST)NOC Lead jlopez@megapath.com 512-241-7626 Richard Hensley(M-F 7:00am -4:00pm CST) NOC Lead rhensley@megapath.com 512-241-7618 Talton Walker (Friday 12pm-8pm CST, Sat-Sun 8– 8pm CST, Mon 12pm-8pm CST.) NOC Supervisor twalker@megapath.com 512-241-7521 512-740-7464 cell Gerry Juarez (24x7) NOC Manager gjuarez@megapath.com 512-241-7560 512-586-8439 cell http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=32 edit =Level 3= 24-48 hours Luke Smith (24x7)NOC-3 Manager luke.smith@megapath.com 512-794-6035 949-632-6849 cell http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=33 edit =Level 4= 48-72 hours Rob Mangieri(24x7) Director, Network Operations rob.mangieri@megapath.com 512-241-7608 512-228-6964 cell http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=34 edit =Level 5= Greater than 72 hours Greg Carver SVP greg.carver@megapath.com 925-201-2520 925-984-3396 cell http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=35 edit SSL SOC Escalation Path http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=36 edit =Instructions:= For SSL SOC Escalations please follow the steps below: 1.Connect to https://connect.megapath.net/info and login with your CSA Credentials 2.At the home screen, click on "Documents/Downloads" 3.Then click on the document - "SSL SOC Escalation Path.pdf" http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=37 edit Operations Escalation Path http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=38 edit =Level 1= Designated Account Manager PSM/CSM csm@megapath.com psm@megapath.com 714-327-2000 http://wiki.broadbandcentric.com:81/index.php?title=Escalation:Megapath&action=edit&section=39 edit =Level 2= Karim Ali Director,Customer Care Karim.ali@megapath.com 714-327-2240 949-373-6304 Beth Tyebjee SVP Products & Project Management Beth.Tyebjee@megapath.com 512-794-6161 720-635-0284 Greg Carver SVP & GM Customer Ops Greg.carver@megapath.com 925-201-2520 925-984-3396 Craig Young CEO officeofthepresident@megapath.com 714-327-2092